Reflexiones de otoño
by nani27
Summary: En una tarde de otoño todo puede pasar. Inclusive, recordar ese pasado que ya dejaste atrás.


**Disclaimer: Ni Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen pero la historia es 100% autoría mía**

* * *

**Reflexiones de Otoño**

Nueva York en esa época del año se veía hermoso. Las hojas de los arboles de color ocre caían grácilmente y al compas del viento, las puestas del sol se confundían con la naturaleza y el aire frio recordaba la entrada próxima del invierno. Ese había sido su primer destino en el viaje que habían emprendido hace poco más de dos meses para cumplir la promesa hecha al Shaman King. El conflicto en ese momento se presentaba entre medio oriente y Estados Unidos por la tensión política que se generaba y la guerra interna entre los países del medio oriente. Aún así, habían decidido ir primero a Estados Unidos para lograr una solución diplomática, si eso no funcionaba, entonces viajarían directamente a medio oriente y se adentrarían en el corazón del conflicto.

Pero mientras se daban a conocer en el entorno diplomático, Yoh, Anna y su pequeño hijo, se hospedaban en un hotel cerca de Central Park, gastos por cuenta de la familia Oyamada, que los apoyaban 100% con su causa y habían también influido para que ellos pudieran encontrarse con dirigentes con los que nunca habrían podido hablar.

A pesar de todo el trabajo que habían tenido con solo pisar tierra americana, ese día era diferente porque era día libre. No había agenda de reuniones, ni encuentros para cenar, ni tediosas citas en embajadas. Hoy podían descansar y pasar tiempo de calidad con su hijo, que también debía estar exhausto de conocer tantas personas con tan corta edad, porque eso sí, eran unos padres adolescentes de un bebe de 5 meses pero se hicieron tomar enserio desde el principio y ya comenzaban a ser respetados y tomados en cuenta. Ni hablar de Hana, que todas las mujeres aristocráticas babeaban por él.

Pero como decía, ese día serian solamente la familia Asakura-Kyouyama, pasando una hermosa tarde de otoño en Central Park. Por eso, Anna vestía un hermoso vestido azul de lunares, con un abrigo color beige, botas del mismo color, guantes y bufanda negras y una diadema en su cabello, mientras que el pequeño Hana, tenía una chaqueta que hacia juego con su mama, un gorro negro y unos pequeños guantes que trataba desesperadamente por quitarse. Anna no podía creer lo tierno que se veía su pequeño retoño y como sus rebeldes cabellos rubios trataban de salir de su gorrito.

Yoh se encontraría con ella en el parque puesto que había decidido ir a visitar a Chocolove en busca de una información, así que Anna se adelantó con su gran bolso y el coche de bebe para organizar el picnic familiar que tenían programado. Una vez organizado todo, no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había vivido hasta ese punto.

Nunca había entendido cuán grande era la responsabilidad de ser la señora Asakura hasta ese momento. Era cierto que se imaginaba su papel como la esposa de Yoh, pero nunca como la señora Asakura y tenía que decir que, admiraba a Keiko y a Kino por desempeñarse tan bien por tener que estar al pendiente de toda la familia, lidiar con problemas de tamaño internacional, a nivel local, manejar negocios y aún así, estar pendientes de sus hijos.

Y a pesar de sus 16 años, ella había asumido esas responsabilidades que aumentaron cuando Hana nació y tenía que admitir que no había sido nada sencillo organizar su horario para cumplir con todo, pero lo había logrado y ahora disfrutaba como su pequeña flor jugaba en el mantel con una pequeña mariposa que se posaba allí de casualidad. Hana era lo mejor que le había ocurrido y aunque fue una total sorpresa descubrir que venía en camino, no cambiaria ese momento por nada. Es decir, si cuando conoció a su esposo, le hubieran dicho que tendrían un hijo a sus 15 años, se hubiera burlado y mas porque ella no esperaba que "eso" pasara tan rápido, si ni dejaba a Yoh tocarla, pero su miedo por perderlo y sus hormonas habían sido gran influencia, no una sino varias veces y ahí estaba el resultado de su amor y demás.

Anna suspiro mientras sentía como el viento jugaba con su cabello. Nueva York. Yoh aun no lo sabía pero ella había nacido allí y sus primeros años de vida había sido criada allí también. No lo había olvidado y los pocos documentos que sus padres habían dejado al abandonarla y que Kino trataba de ocultarle habían dado más de una pista y recuerdos de su pasado con sus progenitores. Hien Kyouyama, uno de los empresarios más influyentes del mundo, con ascendencia nipona y Ariadna Kyouyama, su hermosa esposa súper modelo, que dominaba las pasarelas internacionales, eran sus padres. Así que desde que tenía memoria, recordaba que sus padres, su nana y sus criados, complacían cada capricho que tenia la pequeña Anna Kyouyama, dando paso a la diva que era ahora.

Probablemente sí no la hubieran abandonado, hubiera seguido los pasos de sus padres y sería una modelo, con ambiciones empresariales, que tendría todo lo que le viniera en gana, pero no hubiera conocido al amor de su vida y su hijo no existiría y entonces sabría que a su vida glamorosa le faltaba lo más importante: el amor.

Unos pequeños ladridos llamaron su atención y entonces noto que unos cachorros de golden retriever se encontraban acosando a Hana, quien ya se mostraba fastidiado por el constante ladrido y las lamidas que le daban sus nuevos amigos. Una sonrisa pequeña se formo en los labios de la rubia, su hijo había heredado su carácter y con sus 5 meses se enfadaba con facilidad. Lo ayudo cargándolo en sus piernas pero los cachorros fueron tras él y siguieron montando juego. Hana la miro como si solicitara su ayuda y no pudo más que ampliar su sonrisa, ese ceño fruncido lo hacía aun más tierno.

- Tranquilo Hana, ellos no te harán daño – dijo Anna suavemente mientras agarraba uno de los cachorros y dejaba a su hijo tocar, Hana no muy convencido la volvió a mirar y al ver la sonrisa de su mama, toco el cachorro y este le lamio la mano, haciendo al rubio reír - ¿Ves? Es inofensivo.

Hana se removió incomodo en su regazo y Anna volvió a colocarlo en la manta para que siguiera jugando con los cachorros. Divisó como la figura de una mujer rubia se acercaba con un perro golden retriever hacia donde se encontraba, seguida de un hombre pelinegro. Supuso entonces que serían los dueños de los cachorros que jugaban con su hijo. Pero cuando se acercaron mas, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

La mujer no aparentaba más de 40, rubia con ojos azules y el hombre, no aparentaba más de 50, con su cabello negro y sus ojos color miel. Imposible no reconocerlos siendo mundialmente famosos y sus padres. Ante ella venían Hien y Ariadna Kyouyama.

- Perdone a estos cachorros señorita – dijo Hien una vez llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Anna – le aseguro que no molestaran más a su hermanito.

- No es mi hermano, es mi hijo – dijo Anna en un perfecto inglés, sorprendiendo un poco a la pareja por ser madre tan joven – pero no se preocupe, mi hijo está a gusto con los perros y si se los lleva ahora, la que se meterá en problemas soy yo – Anna puso una cara amistosa e hizo espacio a la pareja en el mantel.

- No queremos incomodarla – dijo Ariadna un poco apenada.

- No lo hacen – dijo Anna, tomando a Hana que se había caído por causa de los cachorros y volviéndolo a sentar – insisto, además que sus cachorros y mi hijo no parecen querer terminar de jugar en un rato.

La pareja acepto y se sentó en la manta, sintiendo una sensación extraña al ver a esa jovencita. Si sus cálculos no les fallaban, tendría la edad de su hija y hasta la apariencia era similar. Cosa que les traía recuerdos agridulces.

- Disculpen mis modales – dijo Anna mientras les ofrecía una soda – no me he presentado aun. Soy Anna Kyouyama – al oír el nombre, la pareja casi se va de espaldas, no era similar a su hija, ella ERA su hija – bueno, ese es mi nombre de soltera.

- ¿De soltera? – pregunto confundida Ariadna.

- Sí, bueno, vera – Anna suspiro y mostro su mano izquierda – ahora estoy casada y tome el apellido de mi esposo. Así que soy Anna Asakura.

- Se ve muy joven para estar casada y tener un hijo, con todo respeto – dijo Hien mostrándose sorprendido por la recién noticia de que su hija ya había formado un hogar ¿Ya su pequeña Anna, no lo era?

- Tengo 16 años, así que sus suposiciones son correctas – dijo Anna – pero eso no importa cuando conoce al amor de su vida y son padres – una sonrisa inconsciente escapo de los labios de Anna al pensar en Yoh.

Un silencio un tanto incomodo para la pareja apareció. Se sentían mal, todo este tiempo pensaron en su hija pero nunca imaginaron que en una situación así la reencontraran y menos con la noticia de que era mama y esposa. No sabían que decir, pero tenían que hacerlo, allí enfrente de ellos estaba su hija y quizá no tendrían una nueva oportunidad para disculparse.

- Bueno ¿Cuándo dejaremos de jugar? – dijo Anna más seria y viendo a la pareja – se quienes son ustedes Ariadna y Hien ¿o prefieren que los llame papa y mama? – Nuevamente y por tercera vez en el día, los esposos Kyouyama se mostraron sorprendidos - ¿sorprendidos de ver a la hija que abandonaron hace 13 años?

- Nosotros… Como… Acaso – dijo confundida Ariadna.

- Si preguntas como lo sé no te preocupes, ustedes son famosos, así que ocasionalmente los veo en televisión – dijo la itako con sencillez – ya no poseo la habilidad por la que me abandonaron.

- Anna se que nos debes estar odiando – hablo Hien, con tono sereno pero serio – y no te culpamos, eras nuestra hija y debimos luchar por ti, por ayudarte y apoyarte.

- Pero éramos jóvenes – intervino Ariadna, quien hablaba con un nudo en la garganta – no entendíamos lo que te pasaba y no sabíamos que hacer.

- Y eso se vería muy mal dada su condición en la sociedad – concluyo Anna cruzándose de brazos. La pareja se avergonzó y rehusó su mirada, Anna solo suspiro – los perdono.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto la pareja al tiempo.

- Los perdono – repitió nuevamente Anna mientras cargaba a Hana en su regazo y le daba su biberón – gracias a que ustedes me abandonaron, soy quien soy ahora. Una poderosa sacerdotisa que tuvo la fortuna de estar en una gran familia que me adoptó pese a mi poder y me entrenó – Anna sonrió recordando los duros entrenamientos que tuvo con Kino mientras Hana jugaba con su collar – donde también tuve el placer y la fortuna de conocer a mi esposo y padre de mi hijo, quien logro no solo abrir mi corazón y desaparecer mi poder de leer mentes, sino que me amó desde el primer momento.

- Aún así no estuvimos ahí para ti – dijo Ariadna ya sin contener sus lagrimas – y ahora tienes tu propia vida y familia.

- Esa fue la decisión que ustedes tomaron, no yo – dijo Anna rudamente.

Nuevamente el silencio invadió el ambiente y todos se concentraron en ver a Hana, quien ya no jugaba con los cachorros, sino que intentaba agarrar algo en el aire, bueno, Anna sabía que estaba jugando con Amidamaru. No se sentía mal por lo que había dicho, solo era honesta y esa era una verdad que no podían cambiar.

- ¿Por qué juega con el aire? – Preguntó Hien tratando de cambiar el tema y calmar el ambiente.

- No juega con el aire. Juega con Amidamaru – corrigió Anna – pero claro, ustedes no ven espíritus.

- Quiere decir… ¿Qué heredo tu poder? – preguntó un poco asustada Ariadna.

- Mi poder no creo, pero es obvio que pueda ver espíritus – Anna se encogió de hombros – yo soy la más poderosa sacerdotisa del mundo y su papa es uno de los shamanes más poderosos, no olvidemos que la familia Asakura es una de las más respetadas y fuertes en el ambiente shamanico y espiritual, siendo incluso respetada en Japón y demás países vecinos – Anna se giro para observar a sus padres que la veían con admiración – entonces sí, está viendo y jugando con espíritus.

Pronto Anna sintió un Foryoku conocido y no dudo en saber quién era.

- Amidamaru – llamó Anna al samurái sin importarle que sus padres la creyeran loca.

- ¿Si Anna-dono? – respondió el espíritu del samurái.

- Yoh ya viene, por favor ve con él y guíalo hasta aquí – Amidamaru se fue y Anna prosiguió – Amidamaru es el espíritu de un guerrero samurái de más de 600 años, es el espíritu guardián de Yoh y también de Hana.

- ¿Tú no tienes espíritus guardianes? – pregunto Hien.

- Son demonios y puedo materializarlos ¿Desean conocerlos? – Anna colocó una sonrisa traviesa mientras movía su collar, viendo como sus padres negaban con miedo.

Yoh no tardó en llegar y lo primero que hizo fue cargar a su bebe, quien lo saludaba con una patada. Besó a Anna y entonces fue que notó que había una pareja sentada en la manta.

- ¡Oh, Lo siento! – El castaño sonrió – no pensé que teníamos visitas. Soy Yoh Asakura y espero que hayan tenido un buen tiempo con mi esposa.

- Es un gusto joven Asakura – dijo Hien apretando la mano de Yoh, quien le inspiró confianza y más por el modo en el que había mirado a su hija, con amor puro – yo soy Hien y ella es mi esposa Ariadna. Le aseguro que fue un placer pasar tiempo con su esposa.

- Nos retiramos – dijo Ariadna levantándose de la manta y reuniendo a los cachorros – pero fue un placer conocerlos.

- Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar pronto señor y señora Asakura – dijo Hien con una sonrisa esperando poder compartir nuevamente con su hija y con su nieto. Se sorprendió de que Anna le entregara una tarjeta con lo que parecía ser el número de contacto de ellos.

- Si desean nuevamente contactarnos, allí esta nuestro número – dijo Anna cargando a un cansado Hana que estaba a nada de dormirse – la decisión es de ustedes. Hana despídete de los señores – Hana levantó un poco su cabeza y con su manita derecha dió un saludo mientras con su manita izquierda se restregaba sus ojitos.

- Adiós pequeño – dijo Hien mientras sostenía la mano del bebe al tiempo que su esposa le daba un pequeño beso.

- Hasta luego – se despidió Yoh del mismo.

Después de eso cada pareja tomo rumbos diferentes y mientras la familia Asakura retomaba su día familiar, los esposos Kyouyama pensaban no perder la oportunidad de participar en la vida de su hija y su nieto, puede que no como padres, pero quizá como amigos y poder ayudarle en todo lo que pudieran.

La noche había caído en la ciudad de Nueva York y la familia Asakura se encontraba en la suite del hotel. Había sido un día bastante agotador pero había valido la pena por haber pasado todo el día con su hijo. Yoh ya se encontraba en cama esperando mientras Anna aún terminaba de peinar su cabello y se fijaba que Hana estuviera cómodo durmiendo. Una vez terminó, fue a acompañar a su esposo en la cama, siendo atrapada por sus fuertes brazos y acomodada en su pecho.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Yoh mientras acariciaba su espalda de arriba abajo.

- Exhausta, sabes que Hana es muy activo – Yoh rió.

- No me refiero a eso, me refiero a cómo te sientes por conocer a tus padres – Anna suspiró cansada, era obvio que a Yoh no podía ocultarle nada.

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

- Son famosos, tienen tu mismo apellido y además se parecen mucho a ti – dijo Yoh con una sonrisa que no convenció a Anna – bueno, también están los documentos que tú tienes.

- Y los leíste – Yoh sólo sonrió con culpa – bueno no tiene caso, te enterarías en algún momento.

- ¿Y bien?

- Que quieres que te diga – dijo Anna dibujando círculos en el pecho de Yoh – intercambiamos palabras, los perdone y les di mi número, no pidas mas – el castaño acaricio un poco más a Anna siendo feliz de que por fin su esposa pudiera tener la bondad de perdonar a sus padres.

- Si les diste tu número es porque esperas que te llamen – Yoh apretó su agarre – estoy orgulloso de ti – dijo mientras besaba la rubia cabellera - ¿Anna?

El suave respirar le indico que su esposa se había dormido. Que podía decir, Anna era una persona diferente para bien y debía ser agotador emocionalmente para ella reencontrarse con aquellas personas que un día la abandonaron, pero allí estaba para ella, su esposa, amiga y amante.

Y si quieren saber que ocurrió con los Kyouyama, bueno, con el paso de los años fueron ayudando a Anna e Yoh en su misión en su proceso de redimirse y principalmente perdonarse ellos mismos por haber hecho lo que hicieron a su hija.

* * *

**N/A: De antemano pido disculpas por los errores de ortografía, mi teclado esta algo malo (no pregunten, se reirían) en fin, cualquier tomatazo, crítica o felicitación ya saben a dónde ir.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **


End file.
